MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Captain Falcon
Kostume 1: His design from F-Zero GX * Kostume 2: A costume that is sort of a nod to Judge Dredd * Unlockable Kostume: His classic design from the original F-Zero * Kosplay 1: Flash of DC's Earth-2 * Kosplay 2: Captain Rainbow * Kosplay 3: Birdman from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon of the same name * Kosplay 4: Midnighter from DC's New 52 * Horror Skin: Black Lantern, which is a hypothetical skin based on a what-if scenario where Captain Falcon is dead and joins the Black Lantern Corp. Bio Captain Douglas Jay Falcon is a skilled F-Zero pilot and resourceful bounty hunter. All that's known of his past is that he hails from Port Town. He's won fame and fortune outracing his opponents in his beloved Blue Falcon. His incredible athleticism and never-say-die attitude makes him the pilot to turn to in times of trouble. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Blaster: Captain Falcon shoots his opponent with his blaster. * Falcon Punch: Captain Falcon throws a powerful punch, with his fist engulfed in a falcon-shaped flame. * Raptor Boost: Captain Falcon rushes to his opponent and does a quick, flaming uppercut. When used in the air, he will instead lowercut the opponent downwards. * Falcon Dive: Captain Falcon jumps at his opponent in the air and then explosively kicks him/her. This move is useful for combos. * Falcon Kick: Captain Falcon gives his opponent a fiery kick. When done in the air, he does it diagonally. * Fiery Elbow: Captain Falcon reels his elbow back and thrusts it forward, sending his opponent flying. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Falcon Puncture: Captain Falcon charges his fist in fire and then falcon punches a big hole through his opponent's torso, blasting away the heart, lungs, liver and stomach, all of which are covered in blood, from the back. The opponent flinches and falls down dead. * Blue Falcon: Captain Falcon does his Falcon Kick, kicking the opponent high up in the air until he/she falls down. Falcon arrives back driving his Blue Falcon vehicle and runs it over the opponent, accompanied by the skull fracturing from the hit, and knocking his/her head off. * Head Is Red Hot: Captain Falcon does his Raptor Boost, which decapitates the opponent. Their head (which is lit ablaze) then comes falling as the headless opponent is staggering. Captain Falcon then does the Falcon Punch, which strikes the head and comes blazing towards the headless opponent, who then explodes in bloody fashion as the head hits them. X-Ality * Falcon Knockout: Captain Falcon “falcon punches” his opponent in the face, fracturing the skull. He then does his falcon kick to the chest, busting apart the ribcage. The opponent is knocked to the ground from it all. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Roadkill: Captain Falcon calls his Blue Falcon, which runs him over, leaving a bloody mess of bones and gore. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Captain Falcon jumps out of his Blue Falcon and says, “Show me your moves!” Victory Pose Captain Falcon does three consecutive roundhouse kicks and then poses. Rival '''Name: '''Johnny Cage Both are very popular guys. Johnny Cage is a popular movie star, whereas Captain Falcon is a popular race driver (F-Zero racer, in this case). Category:MK Vs Nintendo